


Yuri on Ice One Shots (Requests, etc.)

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Aged-Up Character(s), Ageplay, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Omorashi, Literally everything tbh, Little, Littles, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pain Kink, Painplay, Polyamory, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scolding, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Watersports, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: HI I'M A SLUT FOR YURI ON ICE, JUST A BUNCH OF ONESHOTS, SMUTTY SMUTTY DIRTY KINKY ONESHOTS.





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Oops

Chapter one - Request page

Chapter two - Viktor & Yuuri - Dom Viktor, Rough fucking, small argument.

Chapter three - Yuuri & Viktor - Dom Yuuri, Humiliation Kink & bondage.

Chapter four - Seung & Phichit - Dom Seung, Orgasm delay/Denial, Exhibitionism, Spanking.

Chapter five - Yuuri & Viktor & Yuri - Dom Yuuri, Bondage, Buttplugs, Orgasm delay/Denial, Spanking.

Chapter six - Yuuri & Everyone (Christophe, Phichit, Yuri, Seung, Guang), Viktor & Minami - Orgy, Blowjobs, Dildos, Overstimulation, First times.

Chapter seven - Viktor & Christophe - Dom Viktor, Petplay, Hidden public, Cockrings, Slight orgasm denial.

Chapter eight - Viktor & Yuuri - Dom Viktor, Edging, Lingerie, Orgasm Denial, Bondage, whiny cute Yuuri

Chapter nine - Phichit & Seung - Dom Phichit, Public, Humiliation, Blowjobs, Pouty Seung.

Chapter ten - Viktor & Yuuri - Dom Viktor, Buttplugs, Sort of Public, Overstimulation.

Chapter eleven - Christophe & Yuuri - Dom Chris, First times, Sweet.

So as you can tell from the title, this is just going to be a fuckload of Yuri on Ice smut & oneshots. Send me EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING regarding requests; I'm thirsty to write smut but am out of ideas. If there is something you don't see in the tags that you would like to request, just ask! We'll see what I can do.  
WARNING** - I can guarantee there will be underage sex, or underage roleplay regarding Yuri, Minami, and any other underage character. I CAN age them up if that is what you request, but I will also put a small warning before chapters that have underage porn in them. Don't like it, don't read. Simple as that.  
Now hurry up and comment prompts, etc.!!


	2. Viktor & Yuuri - Rough fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Yuzu <3  
> Viktor and Yuuri get into an argument, but bith make up for it later.  
> Contains rough fucking and some cute bits.

Yuuri was having a bad day.  He woke up nearly an hour late, had to rush out of the house and get to the rink where Viktor waited, looking quite irritated.  Things escalated from there when Yuuri had forgotten his skates and walked all the way from the rink to back home to get them, tripping on the way causing a nice, bright bruise to begin forming on his chin.  
He snapped at Viktor when he got back from getting his skates.

"Yuuri, are you okay? Do you maybe want to skip practice for today?" Viktor had asked, quite nicely despite the fact he had been irate not long ago.

"No, Viktor, I'm fine. God. You bring up skipping practice _now_ , after I just get back from grabbing my skates? Tch." Yuuri was even sort of surprised at himself for how rude he was being, but at the time he didn't care.  He was tired and had a raging headache.  He glanced up at Viktor, who looked hurt, but the expression quickly subsided.

"Alright, since you seem to be so intent on practicing, you can practice your triple salchow; _all_ day. Yours are sloppy and need to be fixed." Viktor retorted, walking off to sit and watch.  Yuuri growled under his breath, but said nothing. He set to work, starting out with warming up by stretching. Viktor was usually there to help him stretch, to help him with his posture an- No! Yuuri didn't _need_ Viktor. He was fine on his own.  Yuuri finished stretching, and got up to lace his skates and slide out onto the ice. The rink was chilly, but Yuuri had a light sweatshirt just in case it got too cold. He began to practice like Viktor had said to. He landed almost all of them, a few he tripped up on.

"No! Jut your hips out more, Yuuri." Viktor called from the side, and Yuuru only glared at him. After a while Yuuri was starting to get tired, so he decided it was time to have a break. He skated off the ice, and sat, reaching for his waterbottle. Viktor stood beside him, arms crossed.

"What?" Yuuri said bitterly.

"Really? Do you think you've deserved a break yet? No, get back out after you're done with the water."  Yuuri sighed, but got back out onto the ice. His jumps were sloppy, he knew. But he didn't care, he just wanted to sit down. His head ached and his feet ached even more. So he got back off the ice, and grabbed his stuff and prepared to take his skates off.

" _Yuuri_ , I _said_ get back out onto the ice." Viktor seethed.

"I'm going home. I have a headache and my feet ache already."

"Fine then." 

And with that, Yuuri trudged his way back home, where he immediately went to his room and laid down. He played on his phone for a bit, but exhaustion took over and Yuuri napped.  
He woke later. Yuuri glanced over at the clock, seeing it was only 3:23 PM. He sighed and stared at his ceiling, recalling the day's events in his head. He was mad at hinself. He was a total ass to Viktor entire day. But Viktor was an ass back. Triple salchows for all of practice? Really? Petty.  He picked his phone up, shooting a text to Viktor.

The_Great_Katsuki: hey, i'm sorry about today.. i was so tired. Just needed a nap apparently.

Yuuri waited for a reply, which came back quickly. It was like Viktor was _waiting_ for Yuuri to text him.

V_Nikiforov: It's okay, baby. i'm sorry too. I love you. 

Yuuri smiled.

The_Great_Katsuki: I love you too

V_Nikiforov: want me to come over? ;)

The_Great_Katsuki: please?

V_Nikiforov: lol. Be there soon, bb.

Yuuri didn't move from bed, and waiting for Viktor to arrive. Viktor came in in a matter of 8 minutes, knocking softly at Yuuri's door. 

"Come in."

And so Viktor did. He wore joggers and a tshirt. That's it.  Yuuri smiled as the Russian man laid down with him, hugging him close.  Viktor began to kiss and nip at Yuuri's neck and collarbone, causing delicious moans to leak from Yuuri's lips.  

"V-Viktor.." Yuuri moaned as said Russian began to slide his hands under Yuuri's hoodie and tweak his nipples. Viktor pressed a hard kiss to Yuuri's lips and palmed Yuuri's hardening erection through his sweats.

"More, please!!" Yuuri yelled.  Viktor smirKed and tugged Yuuri's sweats down, kissing his hard cock through boxers.  The Russian man slowly pulled Yuuri's erection out of his boxers, red and dripping with precum.  Viktor experimentally swiped his tongue out over the dripping tip, soaking in Yuuri's mewls of pleasure.  Viktor let his tongue drag down the side of Yuuri's cock, and back up to the tip.  Viktor decided it was enough when Yuuri was practically sobbing, begging for him to fuck him.

"Alright, alright, my Yuuri. We still have to prepare you first." Viktor said, reaching for lube nearby.  Yuuri heard the cap open, and glance up to see Viktor hungrily drizzling the clear substance all over his fingers and onto Yuuri's exposed hole.  Viktor pressed two digits to the tight ring of muscle, listening to Yuuri squeal as he immediately pressed in to find the tell-tale bundle of nerves.  Viktor pressed in another fingers, scissoring and stretching his boyfriend out to prepare him for his cock. 

" _Viktor_ " Yuuri seethed in frustration, and Viktor pulled his fingers out, only to quickly replace them with him cock.

"A-Ah!!!" Yuuri moaned. Viktor bottomed out in Yuuri's ass, his cock ramming into Yuuri's prostate.  

"Fuck.. So tight, Yuuri.." Viktor groaned, beginning to thrust hard and fast.  The younger of the two moaned at the burn from the stretch. 

"V-Viktor, harder!!"

Viktor couldn't agree more.

"Such a _slut_ , Yuuri. So needy for my cum.. Maybe I need to _fuck_ the attitude out of you, hm?" 

"F.. Fuck yes!!" Yuuri moaned louder, he was close.

"Yuuri, I'm going to c-cum in you."   But Yuuri wasn't listening because he had already came.  With a groan, Viktor came deep in Yuuri's ass, just like he promised, coating Yuuri's insides. Viktor collapsed on top of Yuuri, pulling him close.

"Love you.." 

"Love you too, Yuuri."


	3. Yuuri & Viktor - Humiliation Kink & Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor try something new. Yuuri doms.  
> Contains humiliation kink, dirty talk, bondage, spanking, buttplugs, and a tiny bit of aftercare.

Requested by Shipper4life <3

"Viktor do you remember the safe words?"

"Yes Yuuri, for the _billionth_ time, I remember them! Red and Yellow." 

Yuuri smiled lovingly and kissed Viktor chastely on the lips.

"Okay. I just want to make sure you're really okay with this."

It was Viktor's turn to smile.

"I wouldn't have asked for it if I didn't want it."

For the entirety of their relationship, Viktor had always dommed Yuuri when it came to sex.  Everything felt off and bland, so they decided it was time for a change.  The Russian man came out and said that he wanted to try to sub; And that he also had a humiliation kink. Yuuri came back with the statement that he had a thing for bondage, so naturally they both complied.  Yuuri was desperate to see an embarrassed Viktor Nikiforov; Red, flushed cheeks, and squirms held back by ropes.

So here they sat, Viktor completely naked, Yuuri only in a pair of joggers. A bundle of red rope sat besides them as well as a few other things.  

"Arms up."  Yuuri ordered, Viktor couldn't obey any quicker.  The Japanese man grasped Viktor's wrists, wrapping rope around them and secured them to the headboard.  Yuuri smirked as Viktor experimentally tugged at the rope. Nothing happened.

Yuuri then leaned forward to take one of the older man's nipples in between his fingers, pinching firmly, leaning further down to dip his tongue to harden it.  His other hand reached up to pinch Viktor's other nipple, enjoying the whimpers thay came from Viktor.  Next Yuuri reached beside them on the bed.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Yuuri said, picking up a pair of nipple clamps, giving Viktor time to use the safewords if he needed to. But he didn't. Viktor winced in pain as the clamps were secured to his nipples.

"A-Ah.."

Yuuri lightly nipped at Viktor's exposed neck, and snaked a hand down to wrap around Viktor's cock.

"Such a _slut_ , Viktor. Hard already?"

Viktor blushed pink, and moaned as his lover squeezed on the base of his cock.  Yuuri then untied and retied Viktor so as that he was on his knees, facing the headboard.  Yuuri ran his hands up and down over Viktor's pale ass.

"Gods, I can't believe it.. The great and powerful Viktor Nikiforov at my _mercy_.. What should I do next?" Yuuri mocked. Viktor could only whimper.  He soon moaned as Yuuri's hand came down on his ass, sounding a loud 'smack' that echoed throughout the bedroom.

"Fuck!!" Viktor moaned.

"Oh? Is Viktor a painslut, as well? _God_ you're such a whore.. Chris didn't lie when he told me you were a filthy slut."

Viktor moaned even louder at the mention of Chris. Old fuckbuddies, they were. Yuuri spanked his a couple more times, Viktor's ass turning a light pink hue.

"Color looks good on you, slut. On both sets of cheeks."  Yuuri sighed, and reached for the lube.  Viktor heard the recognizable sound of the cap popping open, and felt slick fingers at his entrance.  Yuuri forced his digits past the tight ring of muscle, quickly scissoring two fingers to stretch Viktor out. Viktor moaned softly, feeling cold rubber press to his ass.

"Sluts should always be filled then, hm?" Yuuri said, pushing a plug into Viktor, his hole stretching around the flare, closing over the notch of the plug. Yuuri pressed the base of the plug into Viktor lightly, then letting go.

"See? The slut is filled!" Yuuri teased.  Viktor moaned like a whore, every time he moved even the slightest bit the plug pressed or moved against his prostate.

"Y-Yuuri!!"

"What?"

"Nn.. Feels good.." 

"I bet it does." Yuuri's hand came down multiple times over Viktor's ass. Viktor yelped and squirmed against the restraints.  The younger of the two grabbed onto the base of the plug, and twisted, pulling out and pushing back in right against Viktor's prostate.

"A-Ah!! Gonna c-cum!!" Viktor moaned, but Yuuri stopped. Viktor whined, needing to cum.  He was quickly relieved as Yuuri pushed in with his cock, not giving Viktor time to adjust. But the Russian man didn't care.  He svreamed as he came, shooting cum into the sheets below him.  Yuuri quickly and roughly fucked Viktor,  slamming into him. His fingers left bruises in Viktor's hips from how tightly he held onto them.  Then, Yuuri came deep inside of his boyfriend, lightly smacking Viktor's ass as he did so.

He pulled out, smirking at the cum that dripped from Viktor's hole. He reached and pushed the cum back in, chuckling at Viktor's whine.

"Alright, that's enough for today.  Bath, Viktor?" 

Viktor quickly nodded, letting Yuuri untie him.  Yuuri helped him up, and they both walked to the bathroom where Yuuri drew a bath for them both.  Viktor hugged tightly onto his lover, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Yuuri."


	4. Seung & Phichit - Orgasm Delay/Denial, Exhibitionism, Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MariaMediaOverThere, Seung & Phichit with orgasm delay/ denial, exhibitionism, spanking, biting, dirty talk, and some other good stuff ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this is taking so long. I'm trying my best to work on things, but there are sooo many requests. But don't worry, I'll get to them eventually! Loves <3

Requested by MariaMediaOverThere <3

Phichit moaned as his boyfriend, Seung, pushed him up against the window of their attic room. At first Phichit was afraid the window would crack from hard he was slammed into it, but these thoughts quickly left his mind as Seung kissed him hard. They entered a heated makeout session, Seung dominating Phichit's mouth with his tongue. Seung leaned down to nibble on Phichit's neck, then suddenly biting down hard.

"Fuck!" Phichit whined as Seung licked the dripping blood from his flesh. Next, he nibbled on Phichit's ear, pulling a soft moan from Phichit's lips.

"Are you ready, Phichit? Are you ready to have me tease you and fuck you raw, letting everyone see how much of a _slut_ you are?" Seung whispered in Phichit's ear, leaning down to nip softly at. Despite his mostly stoic personality, Seung definitely knew how to get things going when it came to sex. 

"A-Aha.. Fuck yes!" Phichit moaned loudly as Seung slipped his hand into Phichit's pants.

"So fucking _hard_ , Phichit.." Seung said with a small sigh.

"S-Seung, more, please.." Phichit begged, thrusting his hips upwards. The Korean man smirked, and tugged Phichit's pants down all the way, completely off. Phichit didn't wear boxers that night. Seung quickly tugged his own shirt off, and went to work on Phichit's cock. He grasped onto the base of Phichit's cock, squeezing softly.

"You're not going to cum for a while, Phichit." Seung said firmly. Phichit moaned as Seung thumbed the head of his cock, precum leaking out from the red tip. Seung prodded more at the tip, taking in the delicious sounds pouring from Phichit's mouth. Seung flipped the smaller man over, Phichit putting his hands up against the window of the attic. 

"Imagine all the people walking by below you, Phichit.. Them looking at you, thinking about how much of a filthy slut you are." Seung dug his nails into Phichit's hips softly, reaching to clasp a cockring around Phichit's cock, to which Phichit whined.

"S-Sir.."

"Hush. Did you think I was lying when I said you wouldn't be cumming for a while, boy?" Seung said sternly, lifting his hand to smack Phichit's ass. Phichit moaned, and Seung spanked him again, harder. Phichit cried out this time, yet pushed his hips back for more. So Seung gave him more. Smack after smack, turning Phichit's ass a bright red hue. Seung dug his fingers into the warm flesh, rubbing the sting in. 

"Ready for more, Phichit?" 

"Fuck yes!" 

Seung reached for the lube, pouring it over Phichit's exposed hole. His fingers circled the rim of Phichit's hole, then dipped in, shallow, and back out, then in deeper. His fingers searched for Phichit's prostate, and Seung knew he found it when Phichit jolted forward and moaned.

"Mmn!! More!"

Seung's fingers spread Phichit wide, scraping at his insides and making him moan loudly. Seung pressed his fingers harder against Phichit's prostate, making him squeal. Seung added another finger, stretching the smaller man out more. Next, Seung pulled his fingers out and quickly slicked a large vibrator and forced into Phichit's abused hole, turning it on high.

"Fuck! Sir!!" Phichit whined and moaned.

"Yes?" Seung replied, resuming his assault on Phichit's already red cheeks.

"P-Please!! It's too much!" Phichit whined, the vibrator pushing against his prostate.

"Shut up. You'll accept what I give you, _I_ decide when you've had enough." Seung puncuated his words with harsh spanks to Phichit's ass. Phichit now had tears freely running down his flushed cheeks. Seung slowed for a moment, to give Phichit a chance to use the safeword. He didn't, of course.

"S-Sir, please.. H-Have to cum!" Phichit whined. Seung pitied him, and reached to unclasp the ring. That didn't mean he was going to cum yet, though. Phichit was so close, he could feel it coming- nearly there and- then Seung quickly pulled the vibe from Phichit's ass.

"S-Seunggg! So mean.." Phichit whined. Seung smacked his ass once, then forced the vibrator into Phichit's ass, turning it back on high. He waited for his lover to reach his peak again, then pulled the vibrator back out. Phichit whined louder this time, kicking at Seung who replied with digging his nails into the abused flesh of Phichit's ass.

"Try that again- I dare you, Phichit." 

Phichit let out a whine, but said nothing. The Korean man pushed the vibrator in again, time not stopping when he heard Phichit hit his peak.

"Gotta cum!!"

"Hold it."

"F-Fuck, Seung please, I-" Seung flipped Phichit over onto his back, grabbing the base of the vibrator and thrusting it in and out of Phichit's hole.

" _Cum_ , Phichit. _Now_." Seung commanded. So Phichit did.

"FUCK! Oh fuck, oh fuck, o- S-Seung!!" Phichit screamed out, painting his chest with his own cum, seeing stars. Phichit panted, exhausted, as his lover pulled the vibe from his ass.

"Okay?" Seung asked softly, cleaning Phichit up a bit, Phichut nodding. Sensing how tired Phichit was, Seung stopped.

"I think that's enough for tonight."

Phichit nodded, "Yeah.." Seung pressed a kiss to the smaller man's forehead.

"Perfect."


	5. Yuuri & Viktor & Yuri - Dom Yuuri, Bondage, Buttplugs, Orgasm delay/denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doms over Viktor and Yuuri. Contains bondage, buttplugs, collars, orgasm delay/denial, cockcages, blowjobs.  
> Going to leave Yuri's age unknown.

Requested by Alex <3

"Both of you, on your knees." Yuuri Katsuki ordered, and his two sluts couldn't have obeyed any faster.  
Yuuri looked down at them, Viktor and Yuri. They both were naked, deliciously wrapped up in black rope. The tiny bells on their collars shined and jingled softly. Both of their cocks, red and throbbing, were trapped inside cages, preventing them from even being able to shamefully grind themselves into whatever they could reach. Yuri's gaze was on the floor in front of him, too afraid to look up. But alas, as Yuuri notices everything. 

"Yuri. Look up at me." Yuuri said, tapping his fingers under the smaller man's chin, causing Yuri too look up. "Better." Viktor's gaze was set on Yuuri, on his face; But not directly in Yuuri's eyes. It was a set rule to never look him directly in the eye. Yuuri directed them both to turn around, their collars bouncing and jingling, to lean forward and rest on their knees and chests. Their hands bound behind them allowed them little to none arm movement. Yuuri's hands slid and fondled over both asses presented to him. 

"Beautiful.." Yuuri muttered. Yuri shuddered at the light touches. They continued on like this, Yuuri lightly touching them both as though they were made of glass. Suddenly, Viktor jolted forward as Yuuri's hand landed on the center of his ass. 

"Ah!!" Viktor had mostly yelped out in surprise, although the spank was decently hard. Next was Yuri's turn. The younger Russian yelped out softly, but maintained composure. Yuuri switched between them, turning their creamy cheeks into a warm red mess. By the time Yuuri deemed them to be finished, Yuri was sobbing and Viktor panting, both their cock pressed hard against the cages. 

"Yura, I'm going to fuck you _so_ hard.. Then you're going to sit with my cum plugged deep in that gorgeous ass of yours and give Viktor a blowjob while I fuck _his_ ass." Yuri moaned, his hips quivering. 

"Hear that, Viktor? Our Yura gets to give you a blowjob, but that's after you sit with a vibrator in you, your cock stuck inside that cage." Viktor let out a small mix between a gasp and a moan. Yuuri pulled Yuri over to him by his hips, his knees painfully dragging across the carpet. Yuuri's hand rubbed the sting deep into Yuri's cheeks while reaching for the lube, uncapping it and dripping it over Yuri's hole. His fingers pushed through Yuri's tight ring of muscles, slowly. Yuri moaned softly, and squirmed, wanting more. Yuuri worked quickly, knowing his Yuri didn't need much stretching. Neither did Viktor, really. Yuuri finished stretching the younger Russian with four fingers, then reached to unlock the cage around his dick. He then ushered Viktor over, drizzling lube over a decent sized vibrator and forcing it into Viktor's ass, turning it on and smirking as Viktor squirmed and whined. He quickly slicked his own cock, pushing deep into Yuri's stretched ass, which was still tight. 

"A-Aha!!" Yuri moaned. Yuuri's fingers dug deep into Yuri's hips, pounding into him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, along with the sound of Viktor's vibrator and Yuri's moans. Viktor cried out as the vibrator ravaged his prostate, yet he couldn't cum. 

"Y-Yuuri, I'm gonna cum!!" Yuri moaned, his back arching against Yuuri's rough thrusts. 

"Cum for me, Yura, cum." Yuuri said, fucking him harder. Yuri moaned and came hard, Yuuri not far behind.

"Yura I'm going to cum deep in your ass, are you ready? Are you ready for my cum, Yura?" Yuuri groaned.

"F-Fuck yes, Sir!!" Yuri moaned as Yuuri plunged his cock deep in his ass, hot cum exploding inside and coating his insides. The younger Russian let out a whine as Yuuri pulled out, and forced a plug into his ass. Next he moved over to Viktor, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out, also reached to unlock the cock cage. 

"F-Fuck.." Viktor moaned out in relief, his cock red and dripping with precum. Yuuri forced his cock deep into Viktor's ass.

"Go ahead, Yura. Choke on Viktor's cock, treat him well." Yuuri said with a smirk, finding Viktor's prostate with his cock. Yuri grinned, and moved in front of Viktor. He grabbed onto the base of Viktor's cock, giving a lick to the tip.

"Fuck, Y-Yura!" Yuri engulfed the head, sucking lightly as Yuuri pounded into Viktor's abused ass.

"How does it feel, Viktor? Yura's small mouth wrapped around your huge cock, you're going to cum soon, aren't you?" Yuuri teased. Yuri at this point was now deepthroating Viktor's dick. 

"Y-Yes sir!!" Viktor moaned, his hips thrusting into Yuri's throat.

"Then cum, you've earned it." Yuuri said, leaning forward to bite Viktor's shoulder. Viktor groaned and came in Yuri's throat, Yuri whining but swallowing all of it. Yuuri carefully pulled out from Viktor's wrecked ass.

"Good?" 

Both Viktor and Yuri nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Good. Then let's go for a bath." Yuuri said, picking Yuri up on the way.


	6. Yuuri & Everyone, Viktor & Minami - Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Viktor, Christophe, Phichit, Yuri, Otabek, Seung, Guang and Minami all meet up to have a turn with Yuuri. Has Viktor/Minami too c=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh I'm sosososososo sorry ;; this took waaay too long to update, I've been getting royally fucked by school and family issues. Please enjoy this chapter and request me <33 loveloves <33

"Yuuri, are you sure you're okay with this?" Viktor asked, a hand resting on Yuuri's thigh.

"Viktor I wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place if I didn't want to." Yuuri reassured as they waited for their friends to arrive.

"Alright, Alright.. Sooo... We have Chris, Phichit, Yuri, Otabek... Seung, and Guang coming?" Viktor asked, running through the list in his head.

"And Minami, don't forget him too." Yuuri said. Viktor gave a nod, pulling his phone from his pocket. He received a text.

Ice_Tiger: Beka and I are here, fucker.

Viktor smiled a bit, "Yuri and Otabek are here." He said, getting up to go open the door for them.

"Alright" Yuuri said softly. Viktor ran downstairs to open the door, being greeted by an irritated Yuri and emotionless Otabek. 

"Fucking finally. I mean, I know you're old, but come on!" Yuri said, pushing past Viktor. Viktor only smiled and ruffled Yuri's hair.

"Hello to you too, I guess." He said a bit sarcastically, also turning to Otabek to say hello.

"And REMEMBER. I don't _like_ your pig boyfriend, I only like his ass." Yuri said.

"Also remember that Yuuri doesn't have to let us fuck him, Yura." Otabek said.

"Tch!"

And with that, they walked upstairs. hanging out in the bedroom while they waited for everyone else to arrive. Yuuri was already only down to his boxers. Soon Chris and Phichit arrived, Phichit giddy and happy while Chris had his usual sexual aura around him.

"Mon ami!" Chris said, pulling Viktor into a hug. Viktor smiled, hugging back.

"Hello, Chris" He said, "Wine? Or anything?"

"I'm alright, having your Yuuri up for this is enough." Chris said with a wink. Phichit had practically suffocated Yuuri in a hug.

"YUURI, oh my _god_ I can't believe you're doing this for us!" Phichit quickly said. Yuuri smiled a bit. Chris sat down next to them.

"Don't forget you can stop at any time~" He said with a wink.

"Thanks, Chris" Yuuri said, giving a small smile.

They waited as everyone else arrived, Seung and Guang showing up together. Minami showed up a bit late.

"I am _so_ sorry, my Uber was late and the traffic was h-"

Viktor smiled and hushed Minami,

"Don't worry about it, we waited for you. The only person who complained was Yuri, because, well.. It's Yuri." Viktor quickly lead Minami to the bedroom.

"Finally!" Yuri yelled out, shooting up to pull off his clothing, where he stood proudly in his boxers. Otabek held back a small snicker. Before Yuri had the chance to to make a scene, Viktor interrupted.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here, we can get started. There are lube bottles on the left side table, towels and water bottles on the front table. Safe word is red. Although I don't mind tonight's plans, we all must remember that this is _Yuuri_ , not me. So if _Yuuri_ feels uncomfortable, we stop." Viktor said firmly. Everyone gave a nod to Viktor. Viktor smiled,

"Alright, who's first then? Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it matter who's first?"

"No, not really." Yuuri said, smiling a bit. Chris stood up,

"I'll go first, mon ami." Chris said, winking at Yuuri. Yuuri watched closely as Chris stripped down to his boxers, his erection very much apparent. The Swiss man sat next to Yuuri, motioning him over. Yuuri, face red, crawled over to him.

"In my lap."

So Yuuri straddled the Blond.

"You're so small compared to him, Yuuri." Phichit called. Yuuri looked back. Since when did everyone get down to their boxers? Yuri shamelessly was slowly rubbing his erection, boxers lost long ago. Chris grabbed hold of Yuuri's chin, turning his face back towards himself.

"Attention back on me, amour. You can fuck the others later."

"S-Sorry.."

Chris said nothing as he trailed a hand down Yuuri's chest, stopping to tweak his nipples, then went further down to stop at Yuuri's boxers. The Japanese man let out a low moan as Chris lightly grazed his fingers over his clothed cock. The Swiss man smirked, leaning Yuuri backwards to pull off the smaller man's boxers, his cock, red and throbbing, popping out against Yuuri's stomach. Chris dragged a finger across the slit of Yuuri's cock.

"Sensitive, mon amour?" Chris teased. "Lay back." He commanded, and Yuuri couldn't obey any faster. The Blond reached over to the side table to grab the lube, popping the cap open and pouring a lot out onto Yuuri's hole.

'Good,' Yuuri thought, 'I'll need it.'

Yuuri knew how big Chris was; This wasn't the first time he'd played with Chris, they had played a few times with Viktor in the past, mostly when they were a bit tipsy. Yuuri let out a small sigh as Chris's fingers pushed through the tight ring of muscle.

"I forgot how tight you were, Yuuri." Chris said quietly. His fingers prodded and stretched The Japanese man out further, slowly reaching four fingers, Yuuri beneath him, a begging , horny mess. Chris pulled his length out and slicked himself quickly with lube.

"Ready, amour?"

Yuri gave a quick nod, ad Chris pushed into Yuuri slowly.

"A-Ahn.." Yuuri moaned softly, Chris letting out a low moan.

"Yuuri.. Your ass stretches beautifully around my cock.." The Swiss man said, his fingers digging into his hips. Yuuri moaned loudly as Chris bottomed out.

" _Fuck_ , I could stay here like this forever.." Chris said lowly, but pulled out and slammed back, in angling for Yuuri's prostate, making the smaller man scream.

"A-Ah!! C-Chrissu!!" Yuuri moaned out, his accent slurring his speech. Chris snaked his hand around Yuuri's cock, pumping him quickly. Yuuri cried out in pleasure as Chris pounded against his prostate.

"Cum for me, amour." Chris growled in Yuuri's ear.

"Ch-Chris!!" Yuuri moaned out, cumming all over the Swiss man's hand.

"I'm going to cum in you, Yuuri." Chris said, speeding up his motions. He suddenly smacked Yuuri's ass, cumming deep inside of him as Yuuri clenched down hard on Chris's cock in surprise. The smaller man moaned softly as Chris painted his insides with cum. Chris pulled out, panting hard, pushing his hair away from his face, winking at Yuuri.

"Play with me again soon, amour~"

Viktor watched from a distance, his cock straining through his pants. But he didn't pull it out yet. He had more self control than everyone here, even _Chris_ , who was practically a sex god. Minami sat to his right, Yuri to his left, who shot up impatiently.

"Finally!" He seethed, rushing over to Yuuri.

" _Hands and knees, Katsudon._ " Yuri said hotly, smirk plastered on his face. Yuuri looked up at the feminine Blond standing before him, and saw pure lust in his eyes. The younger Russian wanted this so badly, but did not want to admit it. Viktor smirked as he watched them, his attetion pulled away from Seung and Guang teasing and tormenting Phichit to his far right, now fully on his boyfriend and their little Ice Tiger. Yuuri swallowed hard, turning over onto his hands and knees for Yuri. The Blond moaned out at the offering in front of him, his fingers kneading Yuuri's flesh. Yuuri truly had a wonderful ass; Round and curvy, and padded perfectly like a pillow. Yuri forced his fingers into Yuuri's ass, assisted by the leftover lube and Chris's cum. His fingers spread Yuuri wide, the Japanese man moaning out like a whore. Finally, _finally_ , Yuri pulled his fingers free, replacing them with his cock. Although Yuri was no where near the size of Chris, he certainly had length and decent width. Yuri was immediately able to find Yuuri's prostate, pressing against the bundle of nerves and drinking in Yuuri's moans of mewls of pleasure.

"Y-Yura.. Please.." Yuuri moaned out, gripping the sheets beneath him.

"That's right, Katsudon, _moan_ like the slut you are.."

Meanwhile, Viktor turned to Otabek,

"Are you going to use my boy?" He asked, smirking. Otabek shook his head,

"I don't think so. I mostly came to watch Yuri be dominant for once.. I'm surprised at how well he is at it." Otabek said firmly, Viktor giving a short nod.

Switching back to Yuuri and Yuri, the Russian boy was feeling close from already waiting.

 

"K... K-Katsudon.. Turn around.." He said stuttering a bit. So Yuuri pulled himself from Yuri's cock and turned around, slightly confused.

"I'm c-cumming on your face, Katsudon ...!" Yuri half-yelled. Yuuri smirked ever so slightly, his tongue dashing out to lick the tip of Yuri's dick. Yuri moaned loudly, cumming all over Yuuri's face. The Blond sat back, panting and exhausted. Yuri's eyes caught Yuuri's, and the Russian dashed forward, his lips colliding with Yuuri's. The Japanese man moaned into the kiss as Yuri's teeth tugged at his bottom lip, then pulling away.

"Thanks, Katsudon." Yuri said, smirking and getting up to walk away. Yuuri's cock was throbbing with the need to cum. Phichit waltz over,

"Having fun?" He said with a grin. Yuuri gave a quick nod.

"Yeah! But um.. Would you mind if.. You could.. Make me.... Cum?" Yuuri nervously asked one of his bestfriends. The Thai man's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" Phichit said, pushing Yuuri back onto the bed.

"Just relax" He said, then grasped the base of Yuuri's cock, his tongue licking a long streak up the side of his cock. Yuuri let out a strangled moan as Phichit continued slow licks all the way from the base to the tip, his tongue toying with the slit and licking the beads of precum that formed. Eventually, Phichit began to suck on the head of Yuuri's cock. Yuuri looked down and saw his friend _craving_ his cock, and Yuuri fucking _loved_ it. Yuuri's fingers threaded his fingers through Phichit's dark locks, and forced Phichit's mouth further down on his cock.

"Go _farther_." Yuuri commanded, thrusting his hips up into Phichit's throat. The Thai man moaned around Yuuri's cock, obeying him and forcing Yuuri's cock further into his mouth. Yuuri let out a groaned, cumming in Phichit's throat.

"That was fucking _hot_." Chris called form the other side of the room. Yuuri's cheeks were hot red, realizing what he'd just done. Phichit moved up to press a chaste kiss to Yuuri's lips.

"Call me anytime you need to cum when Viktor isn't around~" He said, winking, and then returning to his seat on the other side of the room.

Finally, Seung and Guang stood and walked over to were Yuuri laid; Seung carrying a bag. Yuuri gave him a questioning look.

"You'll see!" Guang said excitedly. Seung sat on the bed, looking over Yuuri's body for a moment before pinning the Japanese man down and sucking and kissing at his neck.

"Mn!!!" Yuuri let out a small moan as Seung kissed further down his stomach, reaching his pelvis then stopping.

"Guang. Get our things, please."

"Yes sir." Guang quickly replied, his hands moving to the bag. He pulled out their own lube, and a black dildo. The length of the dildo has several ridges and nodules along it. Yuuri watched as Guang handed the dildo and lube to Seung, Seung drizzling lube over the dildo, and then pressed it to Yuuri's entrance. The Korean man swirled the lube-covered tip of the dildo around Yuuri's stretched rim of muscle, then slowly pushed in. Yuuri croaked out a moan as the nodules and ridges caught on his rim, pulling and touching. Yuuri could feel all of it.

On the other side of the room, Minami sat, his hoodie-covered hands over his mouth, blushing like mad. Viktor glanced over,

"Minami, you haven't moved at all.."

Minami, startled, looked over to Viktor.

"I um.. I don't...." He trailed off, looking away. Viktor chuckled a bit.

"You don't dom?" Viktor said, and the Japanese teen gave a shy nod. Viktor glanced over to Yuuri, who had a dildo fully seated in his ass and was clearly enjoying himself, adn then back to Minami. He knew Yuuri wouldn't mind if he had a bit of fun with the Blond.

"You can play with me, if you'd like. Yuuri rarely ever doms." Viktor stated. Minami looked at him with wide eyes, his face red.

"... Okay." He said shortly after. Viktor smriked.

"Alright. Then take your clothes off."

"But I-"

" _Now_." Viktor commanded. Minami blushed impossibly more, and then hesitantly pulled off his hoodies, leaving him in his boxers.

"Don't forget these, Kenjirou." Viktor teased, his fingers grazing over Minami's obvious erection in his boxers. Minami moaned softly, and gave a short nod, then linking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. Minami's cock popped out from his black boxers, tip leaking precum. The Russian man smirked, his hand reaching down to snake around Minami's cock, then letting go.

"Come here, boy." Viktor commanded, and Minami quickly crawled over to him. Viktor grasped Minami's hip, pulling him into his lap. The Blond looked down, blushing furiously. Viktor was quick to tap Minami's chin, forcing him to look up at him. Viktor pressed his lips to Minami's, the Blond letting out a surprised squeal, but tried to kiss back. Viktor reached down to stroke Mianmi's length, the Blond releasing a moan into the kiss. Minami pulled back.

"P-Please, more.." he whined softly. Viktor's grip around Minami's cock tightened as Viktor's other hand slipped up to play with Minami's nipples. Viktor let out a low groan as Minami ground his ass down on Viktor's clothed cock.

"Aha... I see that you're beginning to open up now.." Viktor said quietly. Minami caught Phichit's eye over Viktor's shoulder, Phichit smirking at him. The Blond blushed and looked away. Both of Viktor's hands moved to grab and fondle at Minami's ass. The Russian man spread both of Minami's cheeks, Minami shivering.

"Minami, be a good boy and turn around for me, da?" Viktor said, dominance laced through his voice. Minami made a small noise that was a mix between a moan and a squeal, and then quickly shifted off of Viktor's lap, turning around on his hands and knees. Viktor turned,

"Christophe." He called, Chris turning away from taking a few pictures of Yuuri getting his ass stuffed, and already knew what he needed, throwing him a stray bottle of lube with a smug grin. The Russian man gave a look of gratitude, and turned back to the offering in front of him.

"Beautiful.." Viktor whispered, and Minami swelled with a small amount of pride. Minami felt cold lube dripping at his entrance, and Viktor's fingers pushing past his hole. The Blond let out a small moan as Viktor's fingers pressed deeper, prodding at his prostate.

Seung and Guang were still teasing and playing with Yuuri on the other side of the room. Guang was lightly pinching Yuuri's nipples, and Seung was working on Yuuri's ass, still slowly stretching him and toying with him. Yuuri moaned loudly as the tip of the dildo pressed again his bundle of nerves.

"Just wait! There's more~" Guang claimed, and Yuuri saw Seung smirk as the dildo began to violently vibrate.

"A-Ah!! Fuck!" Yuuri moaned out, feeling the vibrations again his prostate and walls increase.

"We're going to make you _scream_ and _shake_ of pleasure, Yuuri." Seung said, grabbing the base of the dildo and pulling out, ramming it back in quickly.

"G-Gonna cum!!" Yuuri moaned loudly,

"Cum for us, Yuuri~" Guang purred, his hands running down Yuuri's chest.

"F-FUCK!!" The Japanese man yelled out, cum spraying ouver his chest and Guang's hands. But Seung didn't turn the vibrator off.

"A-Ah.. Seung, pl.. Please, it's too much!!" Yuuri whined. Guang shoved his hand into Yuuri's mouth, forcing him to lick the cum off as the vibrator continued to relentlessy massage Yuuri's insides. Yuuri could feel tears in his eyes as he felt himself cumming again.

"...That's good enough, Seung." Guang said, and the Korean man gave a nod and turned the vibrator off, pulling it out. Yuuri could feel his insides catching the ridges. Yuuri nearly collapsed of exhaustion, his body spent.

Minami moaned on the other side of the room as Viktor's fingers continued to explore and stretch Minami out, preparing him for his cock. Viktor continued for some time, finally finishing up and pulling his fingers free from the warmth of Minami's ass. Viktor unzipped his pants, pulling his cock free for the first time that night. The platinum-blond groaned as his dick came to rest between Minami's lubed cheeks.

"Ready, Minami?"

"Y-Yes!" 

The Russian man finally shoved in, going all the way and bottoming out quickly. Minami whined as his hole was stretched; Viktor was big, even going up against Chris.

"A-... A-Ahah..." Minami moaned softly as Viktor began to slowly thrust in and out. Minami's eyes stung from the burn and stretch, but soon he was filled with pure ecstasy.

"M-More...! Please..!" Minami whined, and Viktor complied, pulling out nearly all the way and ramming back in against his prostate.

"F-FUCK!!" Minami moaned, his own hand reaching down to pump his cock as Viktor relentlessly pounded into his tight ass.

"Fuck, Minami.. I'm going to cum _deep_ inside of you, so fucking deep.."

"I'm c-cumming!!" the Blond whined, his hot cum spilling over his hand. Minami clenched down so tightly on Viktor's cock while cumming, that Viktor came shortly after Minami. The Russian let out a groan as he painted Minami's insides. He held himself up from collapsing on and crushing the petite Blond beneath him, panting hard. He waited a few moments, then got up to hastily clean the both of them up. Then they moved to the king-sized bed to join the rest of them, who were drowsily cuddling. Yuuri was shared between the laps of Viktor and Chris, Seung and Guang were spooning nearby, Yuri and Otabek were laying together, although Yuri was rested up against Viktor's side. Phichit was cuddling with Minami, comforting him by rubbing his sore, ravaged ass.

It had indeed been a wonderful night for all of them.


	7. Viktor & Christophe - Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS the title says =p features a cockring and strawberry lube, and a cute Chris with pierced ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhh I'm so sorry that I'm taking forever to update ;; this oneshot is a bit longer to make up <3 enjoy <33

Mia  
Viktor/Chris - Dom Viktor, some petplay

Viktor and Chris had always been extremely close friends. They both always aided to the other, at eachother's side for anything and everything, even when Viktor had been dating Yuuri for a year; Chris was there for Viktor, especially when things hadn't worked out between him and Yuuri, and Viktor was a hot mess. Now two years since Viktor and Yuuri had seperated, Viktor was 30 and ready to retire. Christophe was 28, and surprisingly still skating, althought him and Viktor both knew he was getting close to finishing soon.

Altough they were getting up in their age, that didn't mean Viktor and Chris still didn't do the things they had always enjoyed, such as clubbing or going out for food with friends. And even fucking a bit, if they were being honest.  
Tonight they were going out together alongside Yuuri and Phichit; Who had both been dating for a bit. It saddened Viktor that he couldn't be with Yuuri, but he was happy that Yuuri was happy. Yuri as well as Otabek would also be attending. 

"Does this look okay?" Viktor said as he stood in front of the mirror, self-consiously looking himself over.  Christophe wrapped his arms around the Russian man's torso,

"You look lovely. Suits always fitted you so well." The Swiss man said, smiling.  And he was right, too. Viktor did always look good in suits, black with a white or light blue button up under it.  Tonight he'd be wearing a black suit with a wine colored button up underneath, considering it was Christophe's favorite. They both matched.  The only difference was the fact that Christophe had gotten his ears pierced last Winter, and Viktor loved it. The two crystals that adorned the Swiss man's ears were bright and shone in the light. Viktor also had worn a silver watch tonight, just because.

Viktor shot a quick text to Yuri, telling him they were on their way.  Viktor knew he wouldn't be recieving a text back, but it didn't matter.  Viktor and Chris walked side by side to the car, hurrying a bit as they were already a few minutes late.  They talked a bit in the car, but the ride wasn't very long, so they arrived shortly after.  The restuarant they walked into was highclass, which is why they were so dressed up. Although Viktor would have rather to stay home in joggers and a sweater to watch tv, it _was_ nice to go out.

They finally walked into the restaurant being escorted to their table where their friends sat. 

"Fucking _finally_." Yuri muttered and Otabek gave him a look.

"What? I'm hungry!" 

Viktor politely ignored Yuri's bitching, and greeted everyone, Chris doing the same.  The Platinum-blond took a seat next to Yuuri, who was dressed cutely in a simple yet formal blue argyle sweater, a button up underneath.

"Hey!" Phichit suddenly greeated them, giving a wide smile. 

"How are you?" Chris asked

"Wonderful! Though Yuuri had a bit of a fit before we left, changing at least five different times because he didn't know what to wear." 

"Phichit!" Yuuri whined, blushing.  Viktor nearly smirked just slightly.  They each ordered drinks, Viktor and Chris both settling on red merlot for the evening. They held back snickers as Yuri complained about not being able to get a drink, and had to settle for soda.

"Oh, come on, Yurotchka. If you want a drink that badly, when we get home I'll open the vodka. But don't expect to drink too much; You get too horny when you're wasted, and that's about an extra three hours on top of our fun we have planned for home." Otabek teased with a smirk.  Yuri's face turned bright red.

" _Fuck. You._ " The Blond seethed.

"He's just poking fun at you, Yura." Yuuri said with a soft smile.

"Fuck you too, Piggy!" 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes at the angry teen.  Soon their drinks arrived, and they were ready to order.  Viktor ordered something light, he honestly wasn't very hungry. But the night was full of good-spirits, and that was good enough for all of them. THey talked about many things. Ice skating, Otabek's music, how Yuuri and Phichit were doing, if Yuri was going to keep growing his hair out or cut it (to which Yuri told them to, 'fuck off' because he was going to grow it out and do what he wants), and if Viktor was going to get his ears pierced like Chris. He wasn't sure yet. But now Chris was beginning to get bored. He smirked to himself as he let his hand inconspicuously slide over to Viktor underneath the table, to rest on Viktor's thigh. Viktor looked at him, giving a questioning look, to which Christophe only grinned and said nothing. Viktor tried to go as if nothing was out of the ordinary; That is until Christophe's hand reached further over and cupped Viktor's hardening erection. The Russian man jolted in surprise, biting at the inside of his cheek to stay quiet.

"You alright, Viktor?" Yuuri asked softly, noticing the change in atmosphere.

"Y-Yeah, 'M fine.." He said quietly. They continued on eating their food, still talking, Christophe's hand never leaving Viktor's crotch. Then once Chris got bored again, he firmly squeezed the hard length through Viktor's dress pants. Viktor dropped his fork onto his plate, producing a loud clang as his hand clasped over his mouth.

"Oi, what the fuck is wrong with you, old man?" Yuri said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yeah Viktor, you seem... _Off_." Christophe said. Viktor gave him a pleading look that was mixed with malice. The Swiss man smiled, and softened his grip

"I'm f-fine.." Everyone gave him one last suspicious look before turning back to their food and conversation. The night had soon come to an end, and Viktor and Chritophe were once again back in the car. The ride back home was silent. As soon as they got insdie the apartment, Chris was roughly slammed into the wall. 

"You little _slut_ , touching me like that back at the restaurant." The Russian man said, pulling Chris close by his tie. "Perhaps I should put you on a leash, since you never know how to _behave_ while we're out."

The Swiss man let out a low moan as Viktor's knee pressed up lightly into Chris's crotch.

"Tch. Think about that; Christophe Giacometti, wearing a collar and leash. Like a fucking animal." Viktor dropped his knee back down to the floor, letting go of Chris's tie.

"I'm getting dressed. I want you naked, hands and knees on the bed." The Russian simply said, and Christophe letting out a ragged breath.

".. Y-Yes Master."

Viktor smirked, walking off. Chris stood in silence for a few moments, then hurried to haphazardly throw his clothes off, getting into the position that was instructed. He still had on black boxers. Viktor came out soon after, wearing joggers and a tshirt.

"I believe I said I wanted you naked, not in boxers." Viktor seethed, his hand coming down hard on Chris's ass.

"Ah!" Chris yelped out in surprise.

"You know, I wasn't going to use this, but I guess I have to, pet." Viktor said, almost solemnly. Christophe looked back, confused, but his eyes widened once he saw the cockring that dangled from Viktor's fingers.

"M-Master, please, I-"

"Hush, pet. Behave and maybe we won't have to keep it on for too long, hm?" Viktor chimed, his hands reaching under the slim Swiss man to tug down the black cloth.

"On your back, pet." The Russian man said, to which Chris didn't miss a beat to obey. Viktor's hands ran down Christophe's abdomen, snaking down to his semi-hard cock. Viktor lightly pinched the head of Chris's cock, listening to him squeal, then worked the cockring on. Chris whined and whined, but Viktor said nothing as he fully slipped it on.

"Back on your hands and knees, pet. Be good for me." The Russian chided, lightly patting at his thigh. Chris groaned, and rolled over into said position.

"Good pet, good." Viktor praised, grabbing a black collar, that had white lace trim around the edges, and secured it around Christophe's neck. It was adorned with a cute little silver bell that jingled softly at Christophe's every move. The Russian man ran his hands lightly over Chris's pale ass.

"Perfect." Viktor whispered, grabbing onto his hips firmly, watching the skin turn white under his fingers.

"Hmm.. I think I want a change in position, pet. I want to see you better." Viktor decided, replacing the Swiss man into his lap, so that Chris was straddling him and facing him.

" _Now_ its perfect." Viktor said with a smile, leaning forward to roughly kiss Chris. Christophe mewled into the kiss, as Viktor's hand teased Christophe's length. Viktor pulled away from Christophe's lips,

"So hard for me, pet.." Viktor groaned, his covered dick grinding up into Chris's ass.

"Oh, please.. Please, Master, a-ah.." Chris whined against Viktor's shoulder.

"What? What do you want, pet?" 

"I..I don't know, anyth-thing.. Please, t-touch me more, Master.." Chris begged out, and Viktor smirked.

"Here?" Viktor said, his fully wrapping around Christophe's cock, the tip red and leaking.

"A-Ahn!! Yes!" The Swiss man cried out.

Viktor smiled and stroked Christophe, up and down slowly. Chris moaned softly, his hips bucking up into Viktor's hands. Viktor loved him like this; Completely under his control and mercy. The Russian brought his hand up to Chris's face, grabbing his chin and forcing Chris to look at him.

"I bet you want to cum, _so_ badly, pet, hm?" 

"H-Hah, y-yes!!" Chris cried out.

"Too bad. You'll have to wait longer, pet." Viktor said, his hand leaving Christophe's length. The platinum-blond's hands slid up to play with Chris's nipples, roughly pinching and pulling. 

"M-Master!!" He cried out, "P-Please, please! Touch me more!!" Chris begged.

"Hmm.. I guess so." Viktor complied, "Hands and knees, pet." The Russian man ordered. Christophe quickly got into position, his ass beautifully presented to Viktor. Viktor got the lube, and kneeled behind Chris, pressing his top half down into the bed, so that Christophe's ass was presented even better. Viktor quickly grabbed a nearby bottle of lube (they practically had a bottle in every drawer of the apartment), which happened to be strawberry flavored, and popped the cap open. Chris jolted forward a bit at the feeling of cold lube being poured out onto his hole, but was quickly moaning when Viktor's fingers pushed past the tight ring of muscle. The Russian used his fingers to scissor and stretch Christophe out, leaving him a moaning begging mess.

"Feel good, pet?" Viktor asked, pushing in a third finger.

"Y-Yes, master.." The Swiss man moaned out, pushing his hips back further onto Viktor's fingers. Viktor finished stretching him out, and hurried to pull his own cock out of his joggers. The platinum-blond slicked his cock with lube, and pushed forward into Christophe's stretched hole. 

"A-Ahn.." Christophe moaned, Viktor groaning lowly. The Russian didn't hesitate to begin to roughly fuck Christophe, pounding into his prostate. Christophe moaned more, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him.

"You never loosen up, pet. Always t-tight.." Viktor goraned out, his hands holding a bruising grip on the Swiss' hips. 

"H-Harder, master!" Christophe moaned, and Viktor practically growled, a hand reaching up to tangle in Chris's hair, as he pounded into him harder. Desperate moans and the sound of flesh-hitting-flesh filled the apartment. Viktor, feeling ready to burst, reached beneath Chris and slid the dreaded ring off of Christophe's aching member.

"Cum, pet. Cum for your master. You've been so good." 

Chris nearly screamed as he came, his back arching against the rough thrusts. Viktor moaned and continued fucking him, finally cumming inside of Chris and painting his walls with cum.

"Oh, fuck, Christophe.." The Russian groaned as he finished up, and pulled out. He pulled Chris over to spoon against him.

"We'll bathe later. Nap now.." Viktor said tiredly, and Chris couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes master."


	8. Viktor & Yuuri - Dom Viktor, Edging, Lingerie, Orgasm Denial, Bondage, whiny cute Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry I've been gone a while ;;

Viktor had his wonderful boyfriend, Yuuri, spread wide and open to the world on their bed. His wrists and ankles bound on either side of him, Yuuri writhed impatiently.

"V-Vitya.. Hurry!" The dark-haired man whined out. The Russian moved to lay on his stomach in between Yuuri's spread legs.

"Patience, love." He said, trailing a hand up Yuuri's legs, which were adorned with black thigh highs. They had small black bows at the top of the trim. Viktor wrapped an arm around one of the Japanese man's legs, leaning down nibble at his inner thigh, close to his crotch. This elicited a squeal from Yuuri. Viktor smirked against his skin. Viktor couldn't help but take his time teasing the Japanese man, he simply looked gorgeous, and Viktor wanted to examine him a bit more. Yuuri wore a corset that matched with his thigh highs. It was lacy and made him look god-like to Viktor. But the Russian relented, his fingers trailing up the side of Yuuri's semi-hard cock. The younger man let out an impatient moan, bucking his hips up into Viktor's hand. Unfortunately the Russian pushed his hips back down, stilling his movements.

"Does my Yuuri want more?" Viktor asked in an almost teasing manner. 

"Please!" Yuuri whined out. Viktor hummed out for a moment before getting up and grabbing a few items. He returned moments after, getting back between Yuuri's legs. Yuuri heard the tell-tale sound of a lube cap popping open, and sucked in a breath when he felt Viktor's fingers at his entrance. The Russian teased his entrance, digits teasing and prodding at the younger man.

"Vitya!!" Yuuri finally yelled out but was quickly moaning when Viktor roughly forced two fingers past the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck.. V-Viktor.." The Japanese man moaned out. Viktor smirked, pushing in another finger, but avoided his prostate. He listened to his boyfriend whine for a while before picking up the vibrator he brought before. The vibe was a simple bullet, decent in size. He turned it on, teasingly running it over Yuuri's abdomen and on his inner thighs. 

"Want more, love?" The loud whine that came from Yuuri told him yes. The Russian let the vibe travel to Yuuri's hole, teasing the outside for a moment before dipping in. Yuuri moaned out loudly, his hips bucking up for a moment. Viktor smirked, wrapping a hand around Yuuri's neglected length which made the younger man nearly squeal.

"Vitya!" He yelled out as Viktor pumped him slowly, vibrator deep inside. Yuuri already felt close; He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him as Viktor pleasured him. 

"Viktor, I"m gonna c-"

Yuuri was cut off as the Russian man completely stopped his ministrations, pulling the vibe out and taking his hand away from Yuuri's leaking cock. The Japanese man let out a loud whine, Viktor's hand lightly petting the man's inner thigh.

"V-Viktor, why-"

"Hush." Viktor replaced the vibe, hand returning to Yuuri's crotch. The younger man groaned out as the vibe returned, hips attempting to buck up into Viktor's hand. Viktor let him.

" _God_ , Yuuri, you're such a little slut.. So eager for my hands on you." The Russian man said with a devious smirk. Yuuri could only moan louder in response, already feeling close again. But Viktor pulled away before Yuuri had the chance to cum.

"Viktor!!" He whined, writhing and whining beautifully in front of the Russian. Viktor nipped at the inside of Yuuri's thigh before returning the vibe and his hand. He dragged a finger over the slit of Yuuri's cock, dripping with precum and need. 

"I bet you want to cum, don't you?" Viktor said, thrusting the vibe hard and fast inside of the younger man.

"Y-Yes! Please, Vitya!!" Yuuri begged.

"Hmm... Not yet." The platinum-blond decided, pulling away yet again. Yuuri cried out needily, close to tears. Viktor waited a few moments for his lover to calm before continuing his previous ministrations. 

"Please let me cum, Viktor!! I need it, I need it so bad!!" Yuuri cried out beautifully. Viktor relented and pressed harder with the vibe.

"Alright, you may cum, love." Viktor finally said, and Yuuri immediately came, cum dripping onto his abdomen as he let out a loud moan that echoed off the walls. The Russian let Yuuri finish before turning off the vibe and carefully pulling it out from Yuuri's abused, sensitive insides. The Japanese man panted hard, chest rising and falling. Viktor was quick to clean his lover up, untying him and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Good?"

"V-Very.." Yuuri said tiredly. Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri's hair, waiting for him to calm. 

"Love you, Vitya.."

Viktor smiled,

"Love you too, Yuuri."


	9. Phichit & Seung - Public, Humiliation, Blowjobs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Seungchuchu with Dom Phichit and blowjobs =P

Seung blushed, toying with the hem of his hoodie to distract himself. Phichit INSISTED they went out to the park, despite all of Seung's whining. Normally Seung would have loved to go to the park with his boyfriend for peace and quiet. The reason he didn't want to go today? Phichit had forced him into a cock cage, and that apparently wasn't enough because after that Seung also adorned a buttplug.

Seung glared as the Thai man next to him happily hummed, looking around at the trees and flowers.

"...Why'd we have to go out again?" Seung questioned.

"Because I love seeing you squirm and blush for me." Phichit immediately replied with a small smirk. 

Seung bit his lip,

"...Ah." 

The Thai man grabbed Seung's hand to hold onto as he practically dragged the taller man along the path.

"C-Can we please go home soon?" Seung whined a bit.

"Go home now? We just got here!" Phichit claimed. That was true, they'd only gotten to the park around five minutes ago. Yet Seung was ready to leave and have Phichit fuck him into the mattress. The Korean man pouted a bit at Phichit, looking away. Phichit continued to drag him around, pointing out flowers Seung knew he didn't really care about; He was just doing it to tease him further. 

Phichit squeezed his hand, 

"Stop pouting." The Thai man gently commanded though Seung knew to obey. Phichit eventually lead them over to a bench, and Seung was glad the park was practically deserted today. 

"Seung... Do you really want to go home?" Phichit suddenly brought up.

"...Kind of, yeah. I want this stupid cage off and for you to hurry up and fuck me..." Seung muttered, blushing and looking away

Phichit smirked.

"Then got down on your knees, and suck my cock like the good little slut you are." 

Seung bit back a moan, hesitantly kneeling in front of his Thai boyfriend. Phichit cupped the Korean man's cheek, thumb rubbing the flushed skin gently.

"Take me out, quickly now, don't want anyone to see how much of a little cockslut you are, do you?" Phichit teased, watching as Seung unzipped his dress pants. The Korean man pulling Phichit's cock out from its confines, stroking the length slowly a few times. Phichit leaned back on the bench, a hand snaking down to grip Seung's hair as the Korean man slowly licking the head of his cock. Phichit let out a low groan as Seung wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Phichit shakily reached to grab his phone out from his pocket, snapping a couple of pictures of Seung with his lips stretched around the Thai man's dick. 

"Fuck, go down _further_.." Phichit said, forcing Seung's head further down his length. The Thai man groaned out louder, feeling close. Seung gagged a bit as he nearly deep throated, but quickly got accustomed to it.

"G-Good boy, you'll make me cum s-soon..!" Phichit moaned out. The Korean man went faster, desperate to make Phichit cum so they could go home and Phichit could pound him until Seung couldn't walk anymore. Phichit soon pulled out, cum practically spraying over the Korean man's face. The Thai man snapped a few pictures of the sight, sending them along with the few taken earlier to Christophe. 

"Such a good boy.." Phichit muttered, picking some of the cum up with his fingers and pushing them into Seung's mouth. Phichit received a reply from Christophe, which consisted of a couple winky faces, along with a picture of Chris and Viktor and even Yuuri, all cuddling together. Phichit smirked and turned his phone to show Seung,

"Guess we'll be having an audience tonight.. Let's give them a show, hm?"


	10. Viktor & Yuuri - Overstim, Buttplugs, Public

Requested by BLESS YOU <3

Viktor making Yuuri wear a buttplug during practice, Yuuri cums in his pants, they go home and Viktor makes him cum until he can't anymore. <3

Yuuri let out a small moan as Viktor finished pushing the plug in, the object fully seated in his ass. The Russian man slapped his ass,

"Alright, Yuuri. Get dressed. Time for practice, Lyubov~" Viktor said with a small smirk, watching as Yuuri stood up and began to get dressed, moaning every time his hips moved.

"V-Vitya... I don't know if I can do it..." Yuuri whined. Viktor wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist,

"Yes, you can, Yuuri. If you're _really_ uncomfortable, we can take it out, Okay? But please try, for me?"

"Mn... Fine." Yuuri said, rather reluctantly. 

Viktor grinned with joy, dragging Yuuri out of the house. As much as Yuuri wanted to please the Russian man, he also wanted to strangle the platinum-blond for making him walk aaall the way from the house to the rink. Yuuri whined and groaned with each step, the plug shifting inside of him and rubbing against his walls. They arrived the rink soon enough, Viktor helping the Japanese man lace up his skates. Yuuri made a face as he stepped out onto the ice, feeling odd with the plug. Thank gods they were the only ones at the rink today. When Yuuri sort of stood, procrastinating, Viktor smirked.

"Come on, Yura. Warm up!" Viktor commanded, and Yuuri really didn't have much of a choice. He skated around a bit, getting used to the feeling of the plug inside of him while skating. Then they began actual practice, Yuuri working on axels and backspins.

Yuuri found that the plug made him more aware of how he moved, which allowed him to be able to point out his mistakes easier.

"Yuuri," Viktor called and Yuuri looked over. The platinum-blond held up a small remote. Viktor clicked a button, and Yuuri felt the plug begin to vibrate inside of him, causing him to double over.

"F-Fuck, Vitya!" The Japanese man moaned, knees buckling.

"Did I say you could stop? Keep going!" Viktor said, a bit sternly, though he winked at Yuuri.

Yuuri whined and started up again. He attempted a jump sequence but failed miserably, falling on his knees. It was just too much; The plug hit his prostate, making him squeal.

"A-Ahn! I'm close, Vitya!!" Yuuri moaned, to which Viktor replied by turning the plug up a few settings. The younger of the two moaned louder, finally cumming in his pants. Yuuri panted softly, Viktor coming out onto the ice to help him up. Once they were off, Viktor pulled him into a hug.

"You okay?" 

Yuuri gave a nod.

"V-Viktor? Can we go home, please? I n-need you.." Yuuri nearly whispered, cheeks pink.

Viktor smirked,

"Of course, Lyubov. I'm not taking the plug out until we get home, though."

Yuuri hid his face in the Russian's chest, whining a bit.

"...F-Fine."

And with that Viktor had dragged them out from the rink, trying to get home as fast as possible. Once they got to the house and into the bedroom, Viktor practically slammed Yuuri against the walls, lips connecting with a bruising force. As they kissed, Viktor turned the plug on. Yuuri pulled back, moaning loudly.

"Cum again with the plug, and I'll take it out and play with you until you can't handle it anymore, Lyubov," Viktor whispered into the younger's ear, lightly nibbling his earlobe. Yuuri shuddered a bit, holding onto the Russian so he wouldn't fall. 

"O-Oh, Vitya! F-Feels s-so good!!" He moaned out, hiding his face in Viktor's shoulder. Viktor tangled a hand in the younger's hair, pulling his head back to attack his neck. He sucked and licked, making Yuuri moan louder.

"Cum, Yuuri. _Now._ " Viktor commanded. Yuuri's knees buckled as he came hard for a second time, crying out loudly. Viktor turned off the plug, lifting Yuuri up and throwing him onto the bed. He positioned the Japanese man to be on his hands and knees, managing to undress him and pull the plug out. Yuuri let out a tiny groan as it came out. 

Viktor kissed one of Yuuri's cheeks before spreading them, groaning at the sight. 

"Gods, Yuuri... I can't wait to fuck you..." He muttered, getting up to grab a small bottle of lube, pouring a little bit over Yuuri's hole. The Russian man immediately pushed two fingers past the loosened ring of muscle, smirking at the squeal he received from Yuuri. Viktor fingered him hard, aiming for Yuuri's prostate and making him squeal. His fingers rammed straight into the bundle of nerves each time he thrust in. 

"V-Vitya, more, please!!" Yuuri whined, and Viktor pushed another finger in.

"F-Fuck, I'm g-gonna cum again, Vitya!!" The Japanese man moaned out as Viktor finger-fucked him faster.

"Cum again, Yuuri, cum!" Viktor growled, leaning down to suck on Yuuri's neck. Yuuri came yet again, with a low moan, upper half of his body collapsed on the bed. Viktor got up from the bed, grabbing a few items they were away from Yuuri's view.

"V-Vitya...?" 

"Hush, Lyubov," Viktor said, covering a decent sized vibrator in lube before pushing it into Yuuri's stretched hole. Yuuri let out a high pitched moan as it was quickly turned on to the highest setting.

"V-Viktor, I t-thought you were g-going to fuck me!" Yuuri whined through moans.

"Soon, Yuuri," Viktor said with a smirk, thrusting the vibe in and out. Yuuri moaned out like a whore, already close again,

"F-Fuck, Vitya! I don't t-think I can cum again! It h-hurts!"

Viktor waited a moment for the younger to use their safe word, and of he didn't.

"Really? Then why are you still _so_ hard," he reached to wrap a hand around the Japanese skater's cock, "And moaning like a little slut? Hm?" Viktor teased, stroking him. Yuuri could only moan and cum hard, yet again. 

Viktor slowly pulled the vibe out, unzipping his pants and finally sinking home with no effort at all. The Russian bottomed out, making Yuuri moan more, nearly in a daze from how much pleasure he'd gone through.

"Yuuri... Still so tight.." Viktor groaned, pulling out and slamming back in. He aimed for Yuuri's prostate, Yuuri nearly crying from how good it felt. Yuuri quickly turned into a sobbing, moaning mess, Viktor fucking him hard and fast, abusing his overstimulated insides. 

"Y-Yuuri.. I'm g-going to cum..!" Viktor moaned out, and all Yuuri could do was moan in response, cumming for a final time. He clenched hard around Viktor, making the Russian man groan lowly, cumming hard and painting Yuuri's insides. Yuuri collapsed completely, exhausted and already half asleep.

Viktor tried to clean them both up the best he could, but it was hard when Yuuri was tired and clingy. So he just laid with the Japanese man, holding him close. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder,

"Night, Yuuri. Love you."

"Mn... Love you too, Vitya..."

Yuuri mumbled sleepily, making Viktor smile as they dozed off.


	11. Christophe & Yuuri - First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK LMAO I'M SORRY I HAD ZERO MOTIVATION TO WRITE AND THINGS HAVE BEEN BUSY AND HECTIC.

Requested by V-bird <3

Dom Chris, Bottom Yuuri. First times. Super sweet <3

"Love to make a request.

One where Yuuri, japanes yuri, asks Chris to take his virginity, set either before, or after that banquet dance stuff.

And Chris is happy to do so, being all sweet, sexy about it. Kissing Yuuri all over, eating out his ass, fingering Yuuri open before fucking him on all fours. And maybe, they do it again, Yuuri on his back, clinging to Chris, sobbing from how good it is and both cum. ^//^"

```

"U-Uhm... C-Christophe..? Can I talk to y-you for a moment?"

Yuuri stuttered out to the Swiss man once he managed to sift through the crowd, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. Chris looked a bit surprised at first, but then quickly smiled.

"Of course, mon ami!"

Chris took them over to a deserted corner to talk. He was so curious as to why the Japanese man wished to talk to him.

"So?"

"Uh... This is r-really hard to ask, but...I w-wanted to... I've never... I've never done _it_..." Yuuri stuttered out, face red.

Chris stared at him for a moment before chuckling,

"Yuuri Katsuki, are you asking to _fuck_?" Chris said in an almost teasing voice. Yuuri groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Y-You don't have to tease me about it!" He whined.

"Ohh, but ami, where would be the fun in that? But, if you really want to, I would be honored to be your first~" Chris said with a wink.

Yuuri nodded,

"Y-Yeah, I really want to... It's just, you're so.. Experienced, and... Yeah..." Yuuri rambled a bit, blushing again.

Christophe smirked, taking a moment to look over the petite man standing in front of him, tongue darting out to rewet his lips.

"Then let's go, Yuuri," Chris stated, taking Yuuri's hand in his and pulling him off to search for a vacant room, which they quickly found. It seemed to be an extra guest room, a simple bed and side table along with a few other pieces of furniture scattered about the room. Chris made sure to close and lock the door before gripping Yuuri's chin to press a kiss to the younger's lips, making Yuuri let out a small surprised squeal.

No one would notice them being gone, everyone had alcohol and food to preoccupy their minds. Yuuri had already told Phichit of his plan, considering Yuuri had asked Phichit first before Chris to help him. Unfortunately, Phichit was a bottom, so it wouldn't work. Though Phichit was one of Yuuri's best friends, so he'd cover for the Japanese man.

Chris pulled back from their short kiss,

"We need to talk about a few things, first, amour. Do you know what a safe word is?"

Yuuri shook his head 'no.'

_Fuck, he really was innocent._

"A safe word is something you can use during anything sexual if you are feeling uncomfortable, or if something hurts and you don't like it," Chris explained, "Do you touch yourself at all?"

Yuuri gave a nod, cheeks heating up.

"Ohh, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Amour. It's something good rather than bad. I promise." Chris said with a small smile.

"Do you know about _anything_ you might enjoy that's sexual? Anything you've heard of that sounds interesting?" He continued.

Yuuri thought about it for a moment.

"I've heard about... Girls getting... Eaten out? Can guys do that? Is it a thing?" Yuuri said timidly.

Chris smirked,

"Oh, it most definitely is a thing. And it is most definitely something we can do if you'd like."

Yuuri nodded,

"Yeah... I'd like to."

"Good." 

Chris began to kiss the younger again, hands traveling down to Yuuri's waist and eventually his hips. The Swiss man was going slow, he didn't want to overwhelm Yuuri. Not only was it his first time, but Yuuri was already normally an anxious and shy person already. Yuuri let out a small content noise into their kiss, hesitantly draping his arms around the taller's shoulders. Christophe deepened the kiss, picking the Japanese man up and sitting on the bed, placing Yuuri in his lap. Chris detached,

"Are you okay?"

Yuuri gave a nod, then Chris began to gently undress the younger man, getting his shirt off. The Swiss man ran his hands lightly over Yuuri's chest, pinching his nipples lightly. He then leaned down to capture a nipple in his mouth, tonguing it slightly and sucking a bit.

"Nn, Chris!" Yuuri moaned out softly, shuddering. Chris did the same to the other one, before going back to kiss Yuuri again. While they kissed, Chris reached down to unbuckle Yuuri's dress pants. Yuuri pulled back, looking a bit nervous.

"C-Chris.."

"Shh, Amour. You're okay." Chris said, though stopped his ministrations.

"B-But... I'm not.. I'm.. I'm only..... _Average_.." Yuuri stuttered out.

Chris stared at him for a few moments, then chuckled.

"Oh Gods, Yuuri, you're absolutely _adorable_.. It doesn't matter to me how big you are, I'm fucking you." Chris said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's cheek.

"O-Okay.."

Chris smiled and laid the Japanese man back on the bed, getting his pants down and leaving Yuuri in his boxers. Chris shrugged his jacket off and unbuttoned his dress shirt, getting on top of Yuuri and kissing him again. A hand snaked down to the younger's boxers, gently pulling Yuuri's cock from his boxers and stroking him a few times. Yuuri groaned out into the kiss, hip bucking up a bit into Chris's hand. Christophe moved his hand faster, thumb lightly pressing into the slit.

"Nn, Chris! Please, more!" Yuuri begged, and Chris complied, moving his hand even faster, before pulling away. Yuuri whined, questioning why the Swiss man had stopped. Chris only shushed him, pulling Yuuri's boxers down the whole way. The Swiss man grabbed onto Yuuri's thighs, pulling them apart and gently pushing Yuuri's legs up, folding him a bit.

Chris pressed a kiss to Yuuri's ankle before standing, pulling a bottle of lube from his jacket pocket.

"...Why do you have that?" Yuuri asked, a bit amused.

Chris shrugged and smirked,

"You never know what opportunities come up, Amour." 

He claimed, moving back between Yuuri's legs. Chris generously poured the slick liquid over Yuuri's hole, gently circling the rim with his fingers, before sinking one in. A small surprised gasp escaped the younger man's lips as Chris slowly fingered him.

"Ngh... Chris..." Yuuri moaned out softly, Chris carefully pressed another finger to Yuuri's rim, fingering him with two fingers. Chris found his prostate, pressing hard against it, making Yuuri buck his hips and squeal. Chris smirked and did it again. The Swiss man managed to slip in a third finger, Yuuri hissing out in slight pain for a moment, then moaning softly.

"C-Chris.. P-Please! More!" 

Christophe smirked, pulling his fingers free. Chris pushed Yuuri's hips up a bit more before gently spreading the Japanese man's cheeks. Yuuri cried out softly as he felt Chris's tongue push past his rim. Chris thrust his tongue in and out of Yuuri's loosened hole, Yuuri slowly turning into a moaning mess. Chris stopped once Yuuri was nearly in tears from how good it felt, gently holding onto Yuuri's thighs,

"Are you ready, Amour?"

Yuuri nodded desperately,

"Y-Yes! Fuck... Please, Chris! Now, now, please I need it!" Yuuri moaned out hips squirming as he let out little mewls and whines.

"Fuck... How can I deny you when you talk like that?" Christophe said, _finally_ pushing into Yuuri, the Japanese man's rim stretching around Christophe's cock.

"A-Ahn! Ngh, Chris..!" Yuuri moaned out, hands gripping onto the sheets below him tightly. Chris slowly bottomed out inside of Yuuri, staying still for a moment to let him adjust to the large stretch. Chris groaned out at how tight Yuuri was, it was almost too much. The Swiss man slowly pulled out and pushed back in, making Yuuri whine a bit.

"U-Ungh, Chris... S-So big...!" Yuuri moaned out softly, Chris possessively grabbing onto Yuuri's thighs, pulling out and slamming back it. Yuuri screamed out in slight pain, but couldn't hold back moans as it felt so good. The Japanese man reached down to wrap his hand around his own length with a tiny moan, back arching.

 

"Ngh... Yuuri... So _tight_..." Chris groaned out, moving a bit faster, leaning down to kiss Yuuri hotly, Yuuri happily kissing back. The Japanese man moaned out like a whore, hips bucking up attempting to take Chris deeper.

Chris pulled back from the kiss, smirking down at Yuuri, who was a moaning blushing mess. Yuuri pumped his cock in time with Christophe's thrusts, biting his lip hard.

"C-Chris, I'm g-gonna cum soon! F-Feels so good!!" Yuuri moaned out, close to tears from how much pleasure he was experiencing.

"Ungh.. M-Me too, Yuuri.. You're so tight..!" Chris groaned out, fucking into Yuuri faster and harder than before, making the Japanese man below him scream.

"F-Fuck, Chris, I'm cumming!!" Yuuri screamed out, cum practically pouring out of his cock and onto his belly. Christophe leaned down to capture Yuuri's lips with his own, kissing hard to drown out loud moans as he painted Yuuri's insides with cum. He pulled back once he finished, panting hard as he very carefully pulling out from Yuuri's wrecked hole. Yuuri whined as he felt Christophe's cum drip out from him and trail down his ass to his balls. Chris ran a hand through his hair and moved off the bed to quickly get dressed.

"Satisfied with my _experience_?" Chris said quietly with a small smirk. Yuuri gave a small nod,

"Mhm. Very."

Yuuri said tiredly.

"I'll, uh, I'll have Phichit come in and help you, I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea... Not that it matters that much. But... We can say you're sick, so you have time to rest. I... I know what the first time is like, and the aftermath isn't as fun as the fucking." Chris said with a sheepish smile.

Yuuri gave a tiny smile in return.

"Thanks, Chris, for uh, everything. You know?"

"Yeah. I'll send Phichit in as soon as I can,"   
He walked back over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Yuuri's forehead,

"Come and ask to play again soon, Amour~" Christophe said with a wink before slipping out


End file.
